


her knight [of treachery]

by ashforge



Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bond Dialogue, Cunnilingus, Dry Humping, F/F, Muscly!Mordred, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 03:23:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12808533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashforge/pseuds/ashforge
Summary: Among the heroes, Mordred was called the Knight of Treachery.  The rebellious son that sought out King Arthur’s throne, and would lay the fatal blow on Camlann.  To look upon her would to know fear itself, the might which slew a titan.  Ritsuka wondered if it was fear that made her heart beat so fast when she looked upon the armor.  She wondered, if it was fear, why she had the urge to touch and feel.  To know the ridges and the angles of the metal, more intimately than anyone else did.





	her knight [of treachery]

♦

Ritsuka had seen many fine warriors in her time at Chaldea. Many of every shape and size and origin. From the elegant swordsman of Ganryu to the ill-fated king at Thermopylae, the Maiden of Orleans and the great strategist. Heroes that stood against and above. None of them quite had the impact that she did though. Her armor was red and silver, and fierce horns arced from her helm. Her stance was proud, wild, confident – uncontrollable.

Among the heroes, Mordred was called the Knight of Treachery. The rebellious son that sought out King Arthur’s throne, and would lay the fatal blow on Camlann. To look upon her would to know fear itself, the might which slew a titan. Ritsuka wondered if it was fear that made her heart beat so fast when she looked upon the armor. She wondered, if it was fear, why she had the urge to touch and feel. To know the ridges and the angles of the metal, more intimately than anyone else did.

Mordred was not the type to stomach that though. She knew that quickly, fighting alongside her. Even the other Servants, she saw Mordred isolate herself. It must have been easy for her, being so powerful. The strong stand by themselves usually, but Ritsuka yearned for more than that.

Her knight stood at the center of the platform while the transfer took place. It was hard on Ritsuka’s body, but there was no such thing as gain without a little pain. Even this much, to regain a piece of what Mordred once was, left her feeling light headed. Light filled the room, and the transfer was complete.

“Good,” she said, a bit loudly. That must have meant they hit a milestone. They had been keeping a good pace with using embers to assist what Ritsuka naturally produced. No doubt they were going to hit the ceiling soon, which meant that an ascension ritual would be needed. The idea was dizzying enough, the mana transfer leaving her so weak as is.

“I’m one step closer to my father.” Her next words were far quieter, like a secret. Maybe she didn’t intend to say the words out loud, but Ritsuka heard them. Mordred always talked about hating her father, but it was clear that things weren’t as simple as that. Addled by the ritual, Ritsuka rose up from her spot and approached her knight.

She hadn’t had the courage to get so close before, but lightheadedness replaced her good judgment. Besides, Mordred didn’t sound very happy. Searching after her father’s image – they didn’t know each other that well, but Ritsuka didn’t need much to guess that. Her hands went up and caressed either side of Mordred’s helmet. Almost immediately, Mordred jerked backwards.

There was electricity in the air as Mordred’s hands covered the spots where Ritsuka touched. “Hey, don’t touch me!” Her voice jumped a few pitches, “Do you want me to bust your teeth in?”

Even like this she was dazzling, Ritsuka just laughed.

♦♦

The ascension process was exhausting and painful. Ritsuka always had to stay on bedrest afterwards, because it left her feeling so weak, and this time was no different. Her circuits almost couldn’t accommodate for the mana needed to maintain Mordred at this strength, and she had collapsed. Even using the Saber artifacts, her inability as a Master showed. Face down, she tried to swallow her embarrassment. She must have looked pretty pathetic.

Da Vinci exchanged a few words with Mordred, and said something to her about needing to get up and go to the infirmary. Roman was useless most of the time, but he really shined in these instances of weakness. Ritsuka attempted to lift herself up, but before she really had a chance, her body was easily swept up. Due to the feeling of metal, it was obvious who it was immediately, but Ritsuka wasn’t prepared. Held bridal style, she was face to face with her knight in literal shining armor.

Have you ever seen someone so beautiful that you felt like crying?

Whatever she had expected to be underneath that helmet, it wasn’t this. Sharp green eyes, clear skin, untamed blonde hair – she was the definition of a wild knight, right down to her overly confident grin. Excitement sped up Ritsuka’s heart and shyness made her face feel hot. Of all the things that’d happen in her life, being carried by a handsome knight of the round table – it was better than anything Ritsuka could imagine.

Her grin was everything, shining as bright as the sun. “What, it’s only natural that I’m this strong,” she said in the face of Ritsuka’s lack for words. She glanced to the side momentarily, as she walked, “Da Vinci was saying that you get pretty weak when you do that ritual, though.”

Mordred’s gait was effortless and smooth. If she wasn’t talking, it’d be nice enough to sleep. “Yeah, um,” Ritsuka tried not to stutter, “I have to force the spiritrons into thinking I’m stronger than I actually am to make an ascension. Even with artifacts supplementing it, it’s a big strain on my body.”

After that, it became a bit quiet. The silence made Ritsuka bold, and she stretched her arms around Mordred’s neck. It felt strangely natural, in this position, and even though her heart was racing, she felt in control. Maybe Mordred thought she needed to feel more secure, but she didn’t seem to argue it. Courage coursed through her, the tips of her fingers seeking out Mordred’s wild blonde hair.

“Master,” Mordred gave her a warning tone, and Ritsuka realized she had overstepped. Before she got to open her mouth to apologize, they were in the infirmary and Roman was already mid-sentence on something. Her knight chewed on the inside of her cheek and color was blossoming on her cheeks, pushing Ritsuka onto one of the med beds. “D-don’t pull on my hair,” Her eyes darted away, almost shyly. “What are you, a kid?”

She sat by the bed while Roman did his check up, despite anything she said. Ritsuka caught her eyes a few times, and wondered how she was going to handle such a wonderful Servant.

♦♦♦

Even among Sabers, Mordred was impressive. She was strong, and hardy. Her mind was sharp, and her intuition uncanny. The worst trait she had was that she was hard to get along with. You couldn’t hate Arthur, nor love him. You couldn’t treat her as a woman, but to treat her like a man was wrong too. If you got nervous around her, she’d complain about that too. The Arthur thing was easy enough to avoid, simply being ambiguous whenever the king was mention was enough so long as you didn’t talk about him (or her).

Ritsuka didn’t have much trouble with the gender thing either. She could keep comments about appearances to herself, and focus on how cool Mordred was. Other Servants didn’t have as easy of a time getting used to that, but most Servants were warriors. It was easy enough to overlook that kind of thing.

It was the nervousness that she got stuck on often. For the wrong reasons, of course. Stiff – Mordred said, she was acting stiff. It wasn’t easy since Mordred’s simple, but exuberant personality left Ritsuka’s heart racing. She’d stutter, and trip over her own words. Which probably just translated to fear or, worse yet, ineptitude. Luckily, it wasn’t an all the time problem. When they fought together, Ritsuka could keep her brain focused and even praising her knight wasn’t trouble. When they were knee deep in abnormal Rayshifts, she could maintain the kind of persona that was needed for a leader.

Then there were other times. Times where she didn’t need to be the last hope of humanity, or a halfway decent mage. Like cleaning around Chaldea, especially Da Vinci’s workshop – which never seemed to stay clean no matter how many times it was done. She said it was a habit of geniuses, and that the best work is kept safely, but new books and tomes seemed to pile up every time Ritsuka appeared.

Somehow, it had gotten bad this time. Ritsuka couldn’t take but two steps without tripping over something. After tripping three times and getting nothing done, she had attempted, in vain, to sort what was immediately in front of her. Only to pull on one cord, which was between another set of books, which happened to fall over on top of another cord – so on and so forth, until a nice broad bookcase fell.

Well, luckily, the piles of books and other objects had shielded Ritsuka from serious damage, though the contents of the shelves dumped on her awkwardly pinned body.

What concerned Ritsuka was the amount of time she was beneath the mess before someone wondered where she was. She was almost certain she heard Da Vinci enter the room, decide nothing was out of the ordinary and leave, not noticing that a bigger mess had occurred when she had left. Then finally, a book was lifted from above her and Mordred peered at her from the other side.

“Idiot.” It was all she had to say, and damn, she was right. With the same effortless push that she did everything, Mordred pulled the shelf up and back in place and fished her Master out. “You’re absolutely useless without me, aren’t you?” Her words were sharp, but she had a smile on like she enjoyed it.

Embarrassment from being trapped under Da Vinci’s junk and having to be rescued colored Ritsuka to the collar. She buried her face in her hands, “I-I can clean on my own you know.”

Beside her, she could feel Mordred collecting items from around her. “Good grief!” She bemoaned further, undoubtedly just shoving things any which way she pleased to clear up the mess. “You’re here getting yourself hurt like a dumbass, so that proves that you need me to do everything for you.”

When Ritsuka opened her eyes, Mordred had sat down on the empty space made beside her. Her arms were resting on her knees and her expression was sharp and tight. “You’re not too hurt, right?” She looked rather cat like, suspiciously eying her for unseen injury. When it seemed like there was nothing worse than some bumps and bruises, her expression lightened to a faint smile.

“Honestly…” She half sighed, half laughed.

♦♦♦♦

The smell of blood and iron was overwhelming. She only had herself to blame for it, getting involved in an incident that was well above her skill level, but she didn’t think it would go down so poorly. Even if her Servants would return to Chaldea, via the summoning system, it was hard to see them be picked down one by one until only Mordred was left. They had spread themselves thin, but were close to achieving their goal.

The problem was getting there, though, in one piece. Both Mordred and Ritsuka were addled with injuries, but Saber was definitely the one worse for wear. As she drug her body along the empty road, a thin trail of her blood left a map of their direction. Ritsuka hadn’t said anything, but she wondered how easy it would be for their enemies to follow them. In the last leg, Mordred had begun to occasionally drop the tip of Clarent into the dirt, making their tracks more noticeable.

Shame burned hotly on Ritsuka’s cheeks. Even her Mystic Code couldn’t make her paltry healing magic fix this instantly, and while she could use her seal to repair Mordred, there was no way they could survive the final battle alone. She needed to wait until the last mark returned, so she could recall her Servants to fight. If they even felt like answering her again – she had to bite back negative thoughts. It wasn’t like it was the first time her weakness had caused them trouble, and it would hardly be the last. Her Servants answered her call knowing that too.

But she couldn’t stand this situation any further, “we have to stop. You’re too injured.” She said with frustration.

The air turned turbulent and she knew for a fact that there would be an argument. “This much is nothing. I can fight even if I die, you know,” Mordred replied, not realizing the irony in how exhausted she sounded. “Unlike you, I don’t have to worry about this amount of damage.”

Ritsuka drew her lips into a line. Saber’s stubborn streak had been a common issue, and she wasn’t surprised to know that convincing her to take a break would be one. Sure, she was aching in pain too – more than a few arrows had skirt past her body and she had been thrown around a little, but it wasn’t like she had huge gaping wounds. “You can’t even hold up Clarent.” Ritsuka turned, puffed up, and put her hands on the front of Mordred’s armor.

With their faces inches apart, they began a struggle for dominance in silence. One Ritsuka knew that Mordred was too tired to win. Her brow pressed downward, and she curled her nails against her breastplate. On the other hand, Mordred put up a good enough fight. Her lips were as tight as her knit eyebrows, and she eventually broke into a frown.

“Fine,” she relented, looking downwards at her sword. Shooting a cautious look in both directions of the road, Mordred took Ritsuka by the hand and roughly pulled her off the path. Despite her exhaustion, she clearly had enough strength to manhandle her Master with ease, and Ritsuka nearly tripped over everything being taken into the treeline.

Dramatically, Mordred threw her back against a tree and sat down, dragging Ritsuka down with her. There she was trapped right in her Servants lap, caged between her strong legs, and pressed chest to chest. Oh, her weak heart. Ritsuka always thought people saying ‘they were afraid someone would hear their heartbeat’ was silly. She didn’t think that anymore, especially since she knew Mordred’s ears were strong enough to hear it.

“Um!” Ritsuka wriggled to free herself, but Mordred held her tight.

“Nope, you have to stay there,” her Servant sighed, resting her chin on Ritsuka’s head. “You’re such a dumbass, if I let you go any further, you’ll hurt yourself.”

Ritsuka weakly put her arms around Mordred’s body. Well – she reasoned. This was fine. For absolutely no selfish reasons whatsoever, as this level of closeness imparted a small amount of mana. It’d be enough to help with her smaller injuries. She closed her eyes, and breathed in deeply. Yes, so she didn’t have to feel guilty about enjoying this at all. Even bloody, Mordred smelled like smoke and fire.

“Hey,” Mordred said after awhile, turning her head to have her cheek against the top of Ritsuka’s head. Her arms were tight against Ritsuka’s body. “Do you think I’ll be a better knight than my father?” Her voice was strangely dreamy, like she had finally relaxed. It made Ritsuka feel frustrated that she couldn’t see her face.

“I don’t know Arthur,” Ritsuka answered honestly, tightening her hold on Mordred, “but you’ve always been my knight. A bit crass, but the very example of one. Proud, stalwart, just and kind.”

Mordred hummed, nuzzling her cheek against Ritsuka’s head. “Is that so?” Despite her best efforts to hide it, she seemed pretty happy. Her heart yearned. Telling her the simple truth was enough to please her like this. If only – Ritsuka held her tight and ignored the wild beating of her heart.

♦♦♦♦♦

Where in the hell was she _supposed_ to look?

Up until this point, she was able to keep her raging lust at bay with effort and dedication. This, however, was too much. Shed of her silvery armor, Mordred’s tight, muscular body was on full display. A scrap of red fabric hid her breasts, and black stockings did very little to hide the flawless toning in her legs. If it wasn’t the golden curve of her biceps or the perfect definition of her abs, Ritsuka had trouble keeping her thoughts appropriate.

It was hard, to say the least, to be mindful of Mordred’s proclivities. When you have someone beautiful in front of you, it’s hard not to want to stare. In response to her own weaknesses, and in trying to be respectful, Ritsuka thoughtlessly avoided her. She took other Sabers with her on missions, she kept her conversations rather short. She kept her eyes somewhere else, trying to avoid being as nervous as she was.

That led to a different problem. You see, it’s simple to get along with Mordred. Don’t bad-mouth King Arthur, don’t praise King Arthur. Don’t treat her like a woman, don’t treat her like a man. Don’t be a stiff. Properly hear her opinions out. But also, don’t get infatuated with other Servants. Mordred was, and simply is, the jealous type. Probably because of her poor relationship with her father, she preferred being someone’s favorite.

It was only a week before Mordred grabbed her by the back of the uniform, pulling her to the side of the Chaldea hallway. “Master!” Her tone was sulky. “Let’s go on a quest!”

A pouty Mordred was a fearsome foe indeed. Her glare was focused and intense, and she somehow reminded Ritsuka of a cat that wasn’t given tuna at dinner. A little wriggling let Ritsuka knew that the grip on her shirt was full Saber force, and nothing short of a Command Spell would free her without a little coaxing.

“There’s nothing left to do right now,” Ritsuka replied nervously. “We’ll have to wait a bit before we can head out on something else.”

She almost regretted saying so seeing Mordred’s lip nearly press out. “But you and me haven’t done anything in awhile.” She whined, but didn’t release her grip. “I guess you prefer that dragon slayer these days.”

Mordred was the jealous type. This was something Ritsuka was aware of. She simply hadn’t expected it to be so quick. Color sank in from the tip of her head to the bottom of her feet. One week and Mordred already thought that she favored Siegfried. Her blush of embarrassment and frustration only worsened when Mordred eventually let her go.

“It’s not,” Ritsuka mumbled out, “like that, really.”

Immediately, her Servant folded her arms over her chest and glowered. “Then what? I’m not good enough for you? We were getting along pretty well.”

Knowing that there would be no other way to explain it, Ritsuka buried her face in her palms. She mumbled again, but it was muffled by her hands. Mordred furrowed her brow, leaning in to hear more clearly. “ – You’re too sexy.” Ritsuka admitted glancing up from her hands. Shame was now a permanent fixture on her face. “I-I get distracted.”

Silence.

Mordred became as red as she was. “Oh!” She finally exclaimed, her face only turning redder as she turned away. “I-I guess I understand! Uh,” she leaned to one side and tapped her forehead. “G-give me some time to process that.”

She didn’t even give time to hear a response. Ritsuka had seen Mordred run before, but not quite like that. She felt like her brain would boil away from the heat in her face, but – she felt oddly liberated. She hadn’t exactly said everything she wanted to say, but she was honest.

That being said, it was the longest twenty-four hours of her life.

Then finally, Ritsuka nearly died of fright opening the door to her room and finding Mordred there. Her Servants had a bad habit of simply appearing there without warning. She really had to get over that. Yet there she was, frightened half to death, with her knight in full armor waiting in the room.

“I gave it some thought!” Mordred exclaimed, apparently unbothered by breaking and entering. Still, her passion was endearing so Ritsuka’s heart rate only worsened. “And so, I want to give you my answer.”

She extended her hand, and numbly, Ritsuka filled it with her own.

With no expectations, she was still floored to watch Mordred descend to a knee. In her armor, glittering even in the artificial light, she was undoubtedly the spitting image of a knight. No description or photo or drawing could replace the image and feeling of seeing it, and Ritsuka’s heart stopped entirely as lips touched her knuckles.

“I entrust to you my sword, honor, and life,” Mordred said, head bowed. “I might just be a third-rate knight, but – you’re fine with that, right?”

Ritsuka definitely kissed her. She had fantasized about it so many times, in so many scenarios, but the reality was better than that. Descended onto both of her knees, she took Mordred’s face in both of her hands and kissed her. And she was kissed back – Mordred’s lips weren’t soft and sweet but rather rough and salty. Ritsuka couldn’t help but think about how she had perfect lips despite that, gently urging them apart with her tongue.

♦ EX

“It’s fine, right?”  
“Goddamn, do I have to spell it out for you?”

Despite her tough words, Mordred looked rather vulnerable pressed against the bed. She was fully dressed, but by her standards, so she was wearing a tube top and some shorts – showing as much skin as possible. Her face was flush, and irritated. Probably because she was a little nervous too. There was no misunderstandings here – with Ritsuka sitting on her thighs, they were definitely about to do something lewd.

But honestly, Ritsuka couldn’t control herself. Her hands were drawn to Mordred’s rock hard abs like magnets. There was no way someone could have this kind of physique without a lifetime of hard work, and – god – the supple spring to her skin was simply delicious. Her hunger quickly extended to Mordred’s bulky arms, and she had to resist drooling every time her muscles flexed.

“Wait, is this what you meant?” Mordred sounded frazzled, having her Master squeeze and poke everything but what she expected. “You know, if you wanted to admire my muscles, you didn’t have to make it sound so – y’know.”

Snapped out of her reverie, Ritsuka was reminded she was, in fact, on a mission. That mission is to make steamy love to her knight. “No! I mean,” she shrugged, “I mean, yeah, your muscles are pretty sexy. But I’m serious! We’re definitely going to do the sex.”

“Oh my god,” Mordred put her hands on her face. “You dumbass, who says it like that?”

Not to be discouraged, Ritsuka put herself back in the mindset. Which wasn’t hard since, seriously, there wasn’t a single part of Mordred that wasn’t attractive. Starting from her stomach again, she rubbed small circles upwards. She didn’t have the type of body Ritsuka assumed women were ‘supposed’ to have. She was rigid in places and springy in others, and she wasn’t particularly soft. That was one of the things that made Mordred charming though, Ritsuka believed anyway. Her fingers dragged over Mordred’s top, content to see that only a couple rotations had stiffened the nipples beneath.

The tease in her arose, and Ritsuka hummed to herself confidently. “It looks like Mo-san’s body is eager to be touched.” She leaned in, pushing the top upwards to expose the pert breasts beneath. They were lovely and small; Ritsuka traced each peak with the tip of her tongue.

It was exciting to feel her knight writhe. In response, Ritsuka captured each of hands and held her tight. “Shut u – p,” Mordred whined, losing strength to argue as Ritsuka sank her teeth into her hardened peaks. Her fingers squeezed into the top of her Master’s hands. Eagerly, Ritsuka responded with nuzzling against her and peppering her with sharp love bites. Each one darker than the last until finally, Mordred couldn’t stay quiet herself, “ow, damn it. I hope you’re having fun.” As if her breathiness implied she wasn’t.

“Oh – do you want me to stop?”

Mordred growled, literally growled, in frustration.

Ritsuka chuckled, and retrieved her hands. She was going to need them to liberate Mordred from those tiny shorts. Of course since Mordred wears the tightest shorts imaginable, her cool act was destroyed as she struggled to pull them down. Eventually, Mordred lifted her hips and Ritsuka got traction enough to rid her of them. Well worth the effort.

Her knight was absolutely soaked with desire. Her quim spilling out of her lips made her look completely appetizing. So – Ritsuka decided to indulge it. Burying her face between Mordred’s legs, she pressed her tongue against her. Mordred’s body jolted, and a moan was pulled from her lips. A good sign – Ritsuka tensed her tongue and began to spell all the words of love and lust she had. Mordred’s hands went to her head, running her nails into Ritsuka’s hair.

“Oh – that’s…” She stumbled over her words, “…it…”

It was gratifying to make her speechless. Mordred, who was always the type to argue, was now completely under her spell. She teased, trailing her tongue so close to her clit that she could feel her knight shudder. On her scalp, Mordred’s nails had formed a rhythm, unintentionally telling Ritsuka everything her pussy couldn’t. When she gripped tight, Ritsuka had found a good spot, and when she buried her nails in, she had been putting her on edge. Feeling confident, Ritsuka bit down on her skin to earn a generous groan.

Withdrawing, Ritsuka brushed off Mordred’s hands and leaned backwards. In a few short motions, she tore off her underwear. The suddenness and wordlessness caused Mordred to sit up in confusion. Before she had the chance to say anything, though, Ritsuka pounced. There was no questioning who the stronger was between them, but Mordred let herself get pinned anyway.

“You’re being pushy,” Mordred said finally, adjusting her hips to give Ritsuka better access.

Well – she wasn’t wrong. Ritsuka straddled her hard thigh and slid in close. “Don’t sulk,” she scolded, “What the hell, how is everything on you so toned? I could use this thigh like a – ” Beneath her, Mordred pulled her thigh upwards to make full contact. Ritsuka sighed, dropping her head like a dead weight. Shamelessly, she bobbed her hips. It really wasn’t fair – her self control just went out the window.

She was happy her eyes were closed, because just the tone of her voice was painfully smug. “Don’t sulk.”

Ritsuka shuddered, feeling each contour of Mordred’s muscles slide against her aching clit. It was only heightened by the steady ‘schlick’ of her juices filling the space between her moans. What a useless looking Master she was, humping her knights leg while whining into her bare chest. It was that bit of shame that brought her into reality – which was fairly hard since, well, it might not have been much but Ritsuka was already at her limit.

“No, damn it,” Ritsuka groaned, squeezing her thighs to prevent herself from continuing. “Wait.”

“Seriously?”

That’s right – there was still one thing that Ritsuka wanted to do. It took a little effort, but the pay off was great. Holding Mordred’s leg to her chest, she positioned herself right at her center. There – their lips touched, and slowly, Ritsuka rolled her hips forward. Feeling Mordred’s cunt directly on hers was a feeling that was fully indescribable. Both of them were hopelessly slick, and it was almost difficult to keep them together, but – damn it, Ritsuka was determined.

Then it happened. The planets were in alignment and the moon was in proper cycle. Actually, their clits just happened to rub together in the right way. With the right angle, she could keep at it. Ritsuka whined, and sank her teeth into Mordred’s leg. She was already too close to coming from before, and it was a struggle to fight it.

So she didn’t. Ritsuka came hard and it lingered like waves. Her whimpering and shivering was, luckily, enough to make it a chain reaction though. No sooner than the last thrusts Ritsuka had in her body did Mordred follow. Her fingers tore at the sheets, and her back arched. She was just so beautiful that Ritsuka couldn’t help but crawl upwards and kiss her.

“Mordred – I love you,” the Master whispered into her lips. Their wet naked bodies remained a tangle in the bed, and Mordred returned her kiss again and again.

**Author's Note:**

> i know i (jokingly) said something about mo and daddy kink  
> and i didn't deliver, but uhhhhh don't take that as a final thing
> 
> happy turkey day, i guess lmao  
> please feel free to shout at me at my [tumblr](http://ashforge.tumblr.com/)


End file.
